Domination
by comptine
Summary: A hand wrapped around his neck. “I could kill you here and now.” The green eyes blinked slowly, wordlessly mocking him. He growled low in his throat and pushed Ulquiorra onto the bed, hand still tight around his neck. Ul/Grim


_**Domination**_

-

"You're injured." The voice made him fumble the spool of bandages. It rolled across the floor, coming to a rest at the grey feet.

"Thanks," he growled, struggling to keep a hold on the unwinding dressing, "I hadn't noticed."

Ulquiorra's green eyes narrowed infinitesimally. He bent over and picked up the spool, slowly rolling it back up. Grimmjow watched him, still holding his bandages tight. A towel was draped over his thin frame and droplets of water clung to the ends of his hair.

"Do you need help?" He asked, handing the bandages back. It was a pointless question. Ulquiorra didn't want to help him and Grimmjow didn't want his help.

"No." But Ulquiorra doesn't leave, choosing to peer at Grimmjow with those emotionless, emerald eyes. Ignoring the stare, he went back to wrapping his midriff. Breath hissed from between his teeth as he angles the bandages upwards to cover his chest. But as he angled the wrappings upwards, hoping to secure them around his arm, pain lanced across his chest. His face grimaced, almost dropping the spool again.

Grimmjow tried again but the pain in his chest was too much. Frustration got the better of him. "What are you still doing here?" He snapped at the unmoving figure watching him.

Without a word, Ulquiorra moved forward, took the bandages from Grimmjow's hand and moved behind him. He kneeled on the bed, carefully unwinding the bandages.

They sat in silence, Ulquiorra slowly working on bandaging Grimmjow who was scowling sourly into a corner, disgusted with himself for showing such weakness in front of his closest enemy.

"I was worried about you." He states simply.

"You thought that little shrimp could've beaten me?" Grimmjow said, temper firing up once again.

There was a moment of silence, long fingers tying a small knot on his back. Ulquiorra leaned forward, gently kissing the injured shoulder. "Yes. These wounds didn't come from anyone." He starts kissing him again, grey hands sliding down muscular arms to intertwine with his hands.

A hand wrapped around his neck. "I could kill you here and now."

The green eyes blinked slowly, wordlessly mocking him. He growled low in his throat and pushed Ulquiorra onto the bed, hand still tight around his neck. Sliding between Ulquiorra's legs, his hand reached down, fingers wrapping around the grey wrist and guiding it to his mouth. The Fourth watched with hooded eyes, arching his back when Grimmjow bit down on his thumb. Blood swelled at the cut and his lips swept over the red, smearing it.

The thumb slide into his mouth and Ulquiorra squirmed as the tongue rolled over its tip, stroking up and down the trembling finger. He moved over each finger, the whole time, keeping his hand tight on Ulquiorra's jaw, forcing him to watch. By the time he was done -finishing by biting the pinkie teasingly- they were both breathing hard and fast. Grimmjow came down on him, forcing his mouth onto the Fourth's, demanding entry. Ulquiorra conceded and the tongue slide his mouth, exploring slowly, prodding and teasing the delicate inside.

The Sixth's hands reached down, grabbing the thin hips in his hand and pushed into him, letting their arousals grind into each other. The dark-haired man's fingers dug into Grimmjow's back, leaving long scratch marks as his body arched, pressing itself against the other man. Their mouths gasped into each other, breaking only to moan loudly.

Grimmjow pulled away from Ulquiorra. He loomed over the panting man, relishing in the flaw that only he could find in the Fourth. Moments like these, where he dominated and Ulquiorra was nothing more than a sniveling girl, made his eternal damnation a little more bearable.

His fingers ran along the pointed jaw and over the swollen lips. Grinning, he dipped forward, nipping the mouth with his teeth. Ulquiorra hissed but Grimmjow's lips were already gone, moving down his chest, trailing kisses. The grey hand reached down, entangling itself in the blue hair as his tongue swirled around his navel. Hands clutched his hips, slowly moving downward, dragging the waistband with them.

"This is really touching and everything," Stark was leaning in the doorway, an eyebrow quirked, "But I don't think Aizen will be pleased when I report to him that you two were late because you were too busy fucking. That's just my opinion though." Without another word he left.

Grimmjow quickly removed himself from Ulquiorra, running a hand through his tousled hair. "We've been found out."

"Stark won't say anything. He's not that manipulative." Ulquiorra was already moving out of the room. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and slammed against the wall, pinning one hand behind the back.

The Fourth said nothing as Grimmjow pressed his chest into his back, warm breath whispering into his ear. "Where do you think you're going?" He moved to kiss the neck but a hand contacted the middle of his chest, forcing him off Ulqiuorra and sending him sprawling onto the floor. He was looking up into the cold eyes, but he could only smile at the deadly look.

"To Aizen." Ulquiorra said shortly. His foot reached out to press against the lump in Grimmjow's pants. "Don't worry, we'll finish this later."

* * *

**Author's Note**

First and last Bleach fanfiction. Written for a friend's birthday, hope she likes it :D


End file.
